Talk:Mesa/@comment-98.166.134.221-20160522070025
I don't quite get some of the builds presented here, namely the reliance on health energy compensation using Mesa's puny armor. She's not Valkyr. Moreover, I think we can all agree on three things. Ballistic Battery '''needs a complete rework (no, using one power exclusively to level up your crappy low level weapon by oneshotting an enemy with it is not an excuse for a downright terrible ability with its activation time being a massive issue and its lack of real application in the fast crowdslaughtering action of warframe. I use it JUST because it makes her glow. Seriously. Useless power). '''Shooting Gallery needs to be togglable for whether you want it switching or not (what if I need it the whole time to jet through a crowd and stun em all? What if teamate 4 needs it NOW but can't get it for 20 seconds? Stupid). And Peacemaker 'needs not only to be able to use secondary mods, but frankly it should probably be more mobile as well. Maybe walking speed to get around pesky corners, or avoid a stream of hailfire. Only the first bit of that is really what's needed, I'd personally just like the second bit. Especially with every other frame who conjures a weapon running around with it. Looking at you too, Wukong. My build for Mesa uses a balance of everything but range- cause range is only applicable to shooting gallery (don't even mention the ring), and my playstyle is very mobile. ''Strength +130 Duration +124 Effeciency +175 Range +64. The effeciency is so I can use shatter shield and SG anytime I need to with ease- saves me when I'm low on energy. Her shield's 525, as with any frame I prefer to not even lose shield. Health's 725 to compensate just in case. Peacemaker is a last ditch effort, or used casually when there's 2-5 enemies at a distance and I've got more pressing issues than spending more than a couple seconds taking care of them. It's useful for helping clear the area around a teamate- pop SS and SG and revives are easy. There's a damage build I use focused on PM as well, but it's... not as usable. Point is, Mesa would be a much better frame to use (granted she isn't TRASH as some would have you believe, but she COULD be much better) if her''' 1 wasn't useless trash, if her 2 was controllable in function, and if her 4 wasn't nerfed to level 25 and below. Cause PM doesn't do anything at level 50. And that's just sad (to be fair, it NEVER did anything at 50, even before the nerf). Also, her shattershield is REALLY GREAT until you get to level 60. When 95% of the damage mitigated leaves 5% that takes you to half health in one hit. SS doesn't scale well either. Only thing that does is SG. And if you hate Shooting Gallery, it's cause you're using it for damage and not CC. Or cause it switches BS style with no control. OH and SS does NOTHING for status. Kiss your ass goodbye if you get hit with status effects- and no I'm not wasting a damn mod slot on a status deterrant. The problem isn't that she's bad. It's that there's not usable room for her at high level. And for the one person that says they can use her at high levels, that's because you've got the guns to handle the situations. Your guns. Not the frame. Try using a skana and tell me how using Mesa works for you at T4 after 20 minutes. I love Mesa, I main Mesa, but damn if she doesn't need some tweaking to keep up with the other frames DE is loving on right now. Come on, DE! Gunslingers need love too. For 2 hours a year, we need love.